


RC Gates

by kyanitedragon



Series: TG Drabbles [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: While trying to find a way to stop Furuta, a big secret comes out
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: TG Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063502
Kudos: 3





	RC Gates

“You have Rize’s kagune, correct?” Hide asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Kaneki replied.

“She was a Washuu. You can get into the CCG.”

“Ah, right.”

\---

Kaneki had passed through the RC Scanners once before perfectly fine, but he was still nervous.

“Come on.” Hide whispered, splitting from Kaneki to walk through the other one.

Kaneki took a deep breath, and took a step closer.

Then alarms went off.

Kaneki flinched and jumped back, putting his arms up innocently as if he expected a bunch of CCG investigators to jump out of nowhere. 

But he hadn’t even stepped through the gate yet.

Hide had.

Kaneki looked at his friend, who was past the RC Scanner gates and had a horrified look on his face. He ran to the control panels, and after hitting a few buttons the alarms turned off.

“I’m glad Marude-san’s codes still work…” Hide muttered.

Kaneki took a step closer. “Hide…”

Hide looked down. Why couldn’t Kaneki just drop it?

“Hide… Are you— Are you a ghoul? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hide turned around to face him. “I’m not a ghoul. Not exactly, anyway.”

Kaneki’s eyes widened with realization. “You’re a half-human.”

“Yeah…”

“Then that means…!”

Hide nodded sadly. “Yeah…”

“Hide… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't just want to come out and tell you that one of my parents had been a ghoul. And it was never relevant anyway. As for my lifespan..." Hide sighed, giving Kaneki a desperate look. "I didn't want to focus on it. I knew all my life that I wouldn't live long. I just wanted to have a good time. With you." He smiled.

"So that's why... you accepted me." Kaneki whispered.

"Kaneki." Hide said, firm but gentle. "I would have accepted you anyway. Give yourself more credit."


End file.
